<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight Between Us by takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564911">Daylight Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme/pseuds/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme'>takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interracial Relationship, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme/pseuds/takethisnight_wrapitaroundme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they fool around in the mornings, desperately wanting sex but far too lazy to exert much effort in actually making it happen. Other mornings, they compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Book of Nile Collection!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know what’s happened to me in the last twenty-four hours, but all I’ve been able to think about is them. This was supposed to be a cute chaste lil drabble and then, well… I couldn’t deny them, could I?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p4">Dawn wakes Sébastien in the morning, soft and bright and altogether too early for what is supposed to be vacation. He squeezes his eyes shut, turning his head to the side to bury it into a pillow, but he already knows it’s too late to return to unconsciousness. He can hear the waves lapping gently at the shore, and every few seconds, seabirds calling out to their familiars.</p><p class="p4">When he manages to lift his head enough to look over to his right, he’s greeted by the sight of Nile’s bare back, only half-hidden beneath the sheets drawn up past her waist. She’s clearly still asleep, her breathing even and deep, and he smiles at the sight of her. It’s taken a lifetime—and not one of the short ones—to get her to leave behind the 4 AM wakeup-routine that was a cornerstone of her life in the Marines.</p><p class="p4">Sébastien reaches a careful hand out, tracing the curve of her spine with a feather-light touch. He doesn’t want to wake her up, not yet. But he can’t quite stop himself from touching her nonetheless: first her spine, then her shoulder, then the curling tendrils of her braids. He hasn’t been good at going through life alone, not even for a few hours, ever since she suddenly appeared in his.<span class="s2"><br/>
</span></p><p class="p1">Nile is awake before he’s fully aware of it, but she stays still, eyes closed, relishing in the feel of him touching her so carefully. She used to have dreams like this, in the years after they met but before they truly found each other. Often they were much more involved, causing her to wake flushed and in a sweat, but sometimes they were just like this: muted, chaste, and casual. Loving. But as good as even the best dreams are, they are never better than the real thing.</p><p class="p1">She luxuriates in his touch as Sébastien carefully drapes one arm over her side, cupping the soft curve of her belly as he leans forward. She smiles, biting her lip as his nose nuzzles the back of her neck. She can feel his other hand reaching up to gently brush some of her braids out of the way, so he can press a kiss to the back of her neck, just below her hairline. His lips are so soft and warm that she can’t help but sigh aloud, voicing her contentment. She can feel a warm huff of breath as he smiles against her skin, realizing she’s up.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning,” he murmurs.</p><p class="p1">“Bonjour,” she whispers back.</p><p class="p1">His resounding snicker makes her chuckle, and she reaches a hand back, sliding it into his hair. He obliges the silent directive, pressing a trail of kisses along the column of her neck. He ends with a kiss against her ear, and she tugs on his hair in disappointment, having wanted his lips on hers.</p><p class="p1">She can tell from the way he presses light kisses agains the curve of her shoulder that he’s pleased with his own restraint. She isn’t, but she’s too tired at the moment to demand more. It’s early, she knows—she can tell from the angle of the daylight shining into their room that it can’t be far past dawn. They should try to go back to sleep, she thinks, for they have nothing better to do today, but then she feels him shift closer beneath the sheets.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mmm</em>,” she moans, deep and throaty, when she feels him press his erection against her backside. “Oh, you feel good. Been awake long?”</p><p class="p1">“Not very long,” he murmurs. His hot breath at her ear makes her shiver, and then gasp, when he nips at her earlobe. “But long enough.”</p><p class="p1">“And? What are you gonna do about it?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know,” Sébastien murmurs, sliding his hand up from her stomach to cup her left breast. “I was hoping you might have some suggestions.”</p><p class="p1">Nile opens her mouth to reply, but nothing sensical comes out as he slides two fingers against the underside and then flicks his thumb rapidly back and forth over her nipple until it hardens. She squirms at the treatment, whispering his name, and he bites her shoulder, unable to handle the friction of her behind grinding so insistently against his groin.</p><p class="p1">“Stop that,” he groans, unable to pull away himself, but she ignores him, continuing to rub against him. He feels dizzy already with want, and he doesn’t want this to end yet, so he does the only thing he can think to get her attention, and pinches her nipple in reprimand.</p><p class="p1">She yelps at the brief pain, not having expected it, and feels a jolt of arousal pass directly through her thighs. He’s murmuring an apology in her ear, but she hardly hears it. She takes his hand and guides it to her other breast for more of the same, before reaching back to cup the side of his face and pull his lips to hers. She has to turn her neck at an awkward angle to meet his mouth, but it’s worth it to taste him.</p><p class="p1">He rubs his thumb around her other nipple, and he swallows her moans with his own mouth, relishing in the way she has her body twisted like a corkscrew to have more of him anywhere she can get it. It doesn't take more than a couple minutes before she has her legs crossed tight and is rocking in on herself, desperate for friction.</p><p class="p1">“You gonna come just like that, love?” he pants, pulling away from the kiss so he can scrape his teeth against her neck just the way she likes. “Do it. You know I love watching you use yourself.”</p><p class="p1">“No, no, no,” she whines, still twisting against him. “Not when you’re here. I want you. I need <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Come on, then. Climb on and fuck me, you know you want to.”</p><p class="p1">“What, and do all the work myself?” she snorts. “No way. You get on top and fuck <em>me</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He groans, ducking his head against her shoulder. “We’ve been over this. I’m an old man, Nile.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve still got a working cock, don’t you? Or should I find another?”</p><p class="p1">He growls against her skin, and she laughs, breathless. He’s so easy sometimes.</p><p class="p1">“Roll over,” he mutters in her ear.</p><p class="p1">“Ugh.”</p><p class="p1">“Roll over, baby, please.” He kisses her shoulder. “Come on. Enough teasing now. We’ll help each other get there. All I need you to do is roll over for me.”</p><p class="p1">“I want your tongue,” Nile mumbles, fully aware she sounds like a brat but unable, at this moment, to care much at all. She’ll suffer just about any self-inflicted embarrassment if it means she can have Sébastien’s attentive mouth buried between her thighs. They’re alike in that way—so desperate for each other, they’ll eschew nearly any self-consciousness that might appear on the road to pleasure.</p><p class="p1">“Did you hear me?” she asks as she forces herself, with great difficulty, to finally turn fully over and face him.</p><p class="p1">He smiles, reaching beneath her chin to draw her lips to his. “Yes, love, I heard you.”</p><p class="p1">She stares straight at him. “So why are we still at eye level then?”</p><p class="p1">“Wow,” he laughs. “So that’s how it is, is it? No time for romance?”</p><p class="p1">“I told you what I wanted.”</p><p class="p1">If she were wearing a watch right now, he gets the impression she’d be checking it. He smiles, bowing his head in compliance.</p><p class="p1">“Mm, you did tell me.” He leans forward to press a kiss against her sternum, beginning a wet trail down her body. “You’re always very clear about your wants.”</p><p class="p1">She huffs, twisting her hips in an attempt to force him lower faster. But he takes his time, kissing here and there, slow and steady, ignoring the pointed way she’s spread her legs wide for him in invitation.</p><p class="p1">The closer he gets, though, the harder it is to ignore. Her scent is intoxicating, and despite how much he likes to torture her through endless foreplay, even he can’t hold himself at bay much longer. Finally, he finds himself face to face with the curls between her thighs. He brushes his nose against them, breathing in deep.</p><p class="p1">“Ma petite princesse,” he whispers.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up,” she mutters darkly, but when he glances up, he catches her smiling.</p><p class="p1">“You like it,” he accuses smugly.</p><p class="p1">The smile disappears, though not without effort. “I do not.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah.” He pulls away, faux concern coloring his face. “If you don’t like what I’m doing—then I should stop, no?”</p><p class="p1">She throws her head back with a furious groan. “Sébas, <em>please</em>—”</p><p class="p1">Her whine is so high and desperate, he can’t help himself, he launches upward and kisses her hard on the mouth. Her arms are around him in an instant, her nails digging into his back and scraping along his scalp. She moans when his tongue pushes inside her mouth, and she hooks a leg around his backside, anchoring him to her.</p><p class="p1">When he finally manages to break the kiss, she leans forward thoughtlessly, seeking his mouth once more as she tugs on his hair to bring him back.</p><p class="p1">“Thought you wanted my tongue somewhere else,” he reminds her, and just like that she lets him go, falling back against the mattress.</p><p class="p1">He smiles down at her, loving the lazy, entitled way she watches him at moments like this. She expects nothing less than the best from him, and knowing there is no other option, he always rises to the occasion. He takes one of her hands in his, kissing her fingers gently, before folding their fingers together and lowering his mouth to her heat.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, fuck,” she mumbles, pushing her legs even wider as he licks a long stripe down her slit with the flat of his tongue. On the way back up, he uses the tip of his tongue to tease her open, slipping in between her drenched folds. As he nears the top, his tongue brushes just briefly around the side of her clit, and she whimpers as if in pain.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Sébastien</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He can see her chest is heaving already, and he swells with pride, just as he does every time they make love. They could spend the next thousand years together, and still, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to knowing he can reduce her to this. His name on her lips, and nothing else.</p><p class="p1">He holds her gaze as he twirls his tongue around her clit, listening to her gasp and swear. He could make her come immediately, he knows, just by putting enough pressure there. But he likes to draw things out. He likes to use every instrument in his orchestra, especially when they have endless time like this.</p><p class="p1">He ducks his head back down, smoothing his free hand against the inside of her thigh before licking, long and slow and deep, up the middle of her. He can feel the pulsing heat of her, as if a second heart lives between her thighs, and not for the first time, he wishes he could crawl inside and learn to keep time with it.</p><p class="p1">He settles for untangling their hands, and sliding his hand down her body until his fingers her tangled in her public hair.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want my fingers too, Nile?” He pressed a kiss to one thigh, and then the other. “Or just my tongue alone?”</p><p class="p1">She’s flushed and trembling, and they both know it won’t take long. Either way, she will get there. Either way, he will make sure—</p><p class="p1">“Fingers,” she pants, lifting her hips in a silent, impatient entreaty. “Put your fingers inside me, and suck my clit, now. Please.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you ask so nicely…”</p><p class="p1">Her returning laugh is cut off when he drives two fingers in deep, spearing her open on his hand. She moans as he begins to thrust, throwing her head back. The meaningless sound is soon transformed into a chant of his name as his thumb presses against her clit and then he brings his mouth down to suck, hard, where she is the most sensitive.</p><p class="p1">“Sébastien, Sébas, Sébas, <em>oh Sébas</em>, <em>please</em>—”</p><p class="p1">He knows she’s close, and though he knows too that she can take much more—they’ve driven each other to tears before, drawing out orgasms like this—he also knows <em>he</em> can’t manage much more.</p><p class="p1">Remembering what started this, he reaches a free hand up and twists her nipple hard, making her cry out and arch her back off the bed. She comes in a rush, and he takes her through it, swallowing every last drop until she’s twisting, begging him to stop and give her space.</p><p class="p1">He pulls away only because she asks. He knows his face is a mess, his beard soaked, but already he wants more. One taste of her is never enough. He watches her chest heave as she sucks in breath after breath and he knows already he will taste her again today.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t go down on you right now,” she pants, waving him away. “Later, yes, but now I need air. I can’t breathe. I need—”</p><p class="p1">“That’s okay.” He grins, dragging his tongue around the curve of her belly button. “I’d rather fuck you right now anyway. I love how slick and plush you are just after you’ve come.”</p><p class="p1">She moans, completely overwhelmed, turning her head towards the mattress as if she can’t quite suffer to look at him. He presses kisses against her hipbones, wiping his face clean against her skin as he gives her time to come down, murmuring to her softly in French all the while.</p><p class="p1">Eventually, she manages to pick her head up and look down at him once more. He catches her eye, and taking the cue for what it is, he pushes her legs further apart, first with one knee, and then the other. As he wraps a hand around his cock, priming himself despite the fact that he’s courting danger doing so, she shifts her hips up, settling herself. When their eyes meet, she somehow manages to host a challenge despite her freshly fucked state.</p><p class="p1">“You going to make me come again, Book?”</p><p class="p1">She means it as a taunt, but he takes it as an order.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t look away from her face as he reaches down, spreads her open, and guides himself inside. She gasps at the intrusion, and he moves forward, crouching over her on elbows and knees. He lowers his mouth to her neck, feeling the heat rise on her skin as he sucks momentary bruises across her flesh.</p><p class="p1">When her nails dig into his back in retaliation, he picks up the pace, pulling out and pushing in harder and deeper each time until they’re both moaning wordlessly, incensed by the friction. He can feel her drawing blood from his back, but he doesn’t care. Her legs are wrapped tight around him like a vice, and her voice is in his ear, driving him on.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, you feel so good inside me. So big. Come on, Sébas, give it to me. Make me come on your cock.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Nile</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Do it,” she grunts, rising to meet each thrust of his, rotating her hips to create all the friction she needs. “Come inside me, I want it. I need it. Fill me, please, you know you—“</p><p class="p1">She breaks off with a gasp, falling apart, and he’s right there with her, crying out as he empties himself inside her. He slumps over her body, unable to hold himself up. For minutes afterward, only the sound of their ragged breathing fills the room.</p><p class="p1">Finally, he manages to pull out, and roll off of her. He can’t speak, his heart is pounding so hard in his chest.</p><p class="p1">At his side, she’s laughing, curled up to face him. She touches his cheek, brushing her fingers against his damp beard.</p><p class="p1">“We're a complete mess,” she says, smiling.</p><p class="p1">He grins back, only having strength enough to touch his forehead to hers. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been literal years since I've written anything explicit for a m/f pairing, and I'm a little nervous about it. Hopefully this was okay. It's my first story for Booker/Nile, so I would very much appreciate any feedback, positive or negative!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>